H.B.
Hector Birtwhistle, known as H.B., is a recruitable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a young Pathfinder elite of the private military organization BLADE. He can be recruited after completing A New Rival?. In the Japanese versions, this mission is obtainable from a DLC. Appearance H.B. is a Caucasian human with green eyes and short dark brown hair with bangs that sweep to the left of his face. He wears glasses, and has a mole under his left eye. He is approximately 176 cm tall Personality H.B. is an egotistical, narcissistic man, and keeps a rather strict order of importance among people, and missions. He can often desert certain people to help those he deems more important, though he does mature from this behavior. He very often considers his image and how his interactions with Cross will benefit him. Despite this he is still concerned with the future of human life, and performs his job as a BLADE for the greater good. He is also very ambitious; he hopes that someday he will take over the role of Commander in place of Vandham. He rarely displays emotion in battle or on missions. However he is not completely devoid of feelings. In the affinity mission, The King of Fear, he displays anger at an excessive slaughter of Nopon. He admits to Cross that he believes becoming emotional is a hindrance, and avoids letting his feelings get the better of him. In Battle The Class of H.B. is an Alternative Shield Trooper. He wields an Assault Rifle and a Shield. His two unique Arts are Atomic Hit and Flamehand. He pilots a Police Skell. New Los Angeles NPC After being recruited, H.B. can be found north of the Cathedral in the Residential District. Affinity Links * Eleonora * Lara Nara * Pulala * Solan * Yusof Affinity Mission * A New Rival? * The King of Fear * Climbing the Ladder Quotes Soul Voices * "A melee attack should stagger it!" * "Now's a good time for some gunplay!" * "I'm up against a wall here... Give me a buff!" * "I'm on a roll! Open fire!" * "Hit 'em with Overdrive! Go!" * "Much better! Now for a buff!" * "No one can touch me. Use an aura!" * "I'm taking a shot from above!" * "Powering up would be the smart approach here." * "Let's buff up and regroup!" * "Show me an aura before it all goes dark..." * "Appendage destroyed! Attack at range!" * "Shoot now while they're impaired!" * "There's more where that came from! Overdrive!" * "See how I stack up the hits? Move in for the kill!" * "Yes! Now eat lead and stay down!" After Battle Banter * "Perfection! ...Though I expected nothing less." * "That one was guaranteed." * "Well, then... THAT was passable." * Cross "I know we're fighting for humanity, but it all feels so futile." H.B. "Stick with me, and I promise it won't be futile." * Alexa "Hey, H.B. Why do I see you doing pushups in front of Commander Vandham?" H.B. "Ha ha ha... I'm just showing him I have the endurance for the long haul." * H.B. "So, Murderess, would you characterize that move of mine as...beautiful?" Murderess "It wasn't bad, but your attitude could use a serious makeover." * H.B. "Follow my example, Mia, and you'll go far." Mia "Yes, sir! (...Almost as far as that stick up your butt.)" After Gaining Level * H.B. "Will I EVER stop excelling?" Gallery 118.jpg|Official Art Img info 20150428-01.jpg Img info 20150428-01-2.jpg Img info 20150428-05.jpg The Superior Form.jpg|The Superior Form HB in Skell.JPG|H.B. piloting a Skell HB's info.JPG|H.B. character infobox HB bio.JPG|H.B. character infobox Category:Characters in X Category:Male Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:H.B. Category:Administrative District NPCs